


Somewhere He Has Never Travelled

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Fringe, The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donna goes missing, Josh's world becomes a whole lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere He Has Never Travelled

**Author's Note:**

> Set roughly within Season 5 of the West Wing, with references from seasons before, and taking place way before the canon events of Fringe. Due to Sam's admission that he stopped Thomas Jerome Newton, Fringe's timeline of events has obviously been set fire to in numerous ways.
> 
> You're welcome!

_Cortexiphan._

The word rolls off Josh's tongue in a way he doesn't like, as a woman named Nina Sharp from Massive Dynamic, and Admiral Fitzwallace explain. As a kid, Donna was subjected to a set of scientific studies involving the enhancing of natural perception, and the stimulation of critical thinking. A drug called Cortexiphan was administered to Donna and several other children on a regular basis, inducing a variety of skills, including the ability to shift moods, create psychic links, etc. 

Donna's ability was to watch people's behavioral patterns, and mathematically predict how those behaviors would conclude. According to Nina, Donna's accuracy rate was 98.2%, which was the strongest of all the other children. However, as the Cortexiphan trials wore down, so did all of the children's abilities. The researchers never believed Cortexiphan would be of any real concern later down the road.

Until now. 

"She has a gift, Josh," Nina says. 

"Yeah, only this particular gift has made her cross into a parallel universe," Josh replies. "The question is: how do we get her back?" 

Fitzwallace and Nina exchange glances.

\--

"Josh, I know how much Donna means to you. But I need to know if you understand the risk of what we're about to suggest," Fitzwallace says, walking along side Josh and Nina, and away from the Roosevelt Room.

"She's worth skipping red lights for, sir," Josh says. "So yes, absolutely, I understand the risk of whatever it is I need to do."

"Good. Because what you're about to go through I wouldn't wish on my enemy."

\--

"Hey." Sam's smile is the last thing Josh expects entering Fitzwallace's office at the Pentagon, as Josh turns, and hugs his friend.

"They told me you were coming. Please, tell me you weren't one of those Cortexiphan kids, Sam."

"No," Sam says, shaking his head. "Though I'm not entirely unfamiliar with the drug, or its listed side effects. What has Fitz told you?"

"Fitz? You're on a shorter named basis with the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs?"

"Let's just say, in a way, he's my boss."

"Well, he's told me nothing so far. Other than I am to wait here for you, and further instruction." Josh crosses his arms. "And, then he left with Nina." 

"Ah, yes, Nina Sharp. Lovely woman. You shouldn't cross her, you know. Massive Dynamic would swallow you whole, and no one would ever find your body. Not even at the molecular level."

"So, I've heard." A pause. "Sam, remind me why you're here?"

"Because you're my friend. Donna is my friend. Donna went missing, and I'm following orders." Sam counts off the facts on his fingers. "I know a lot more about all of this than you, Josh."

"I'm counting on it."

\--

Sam and Josh are led to a large hanger, filled with scientists and contraptions Josh has definitely never seen before. Fitzwallace stands near the largest contraption of them all, a square looking metal frame with several thousand wires attached to it, with Nina Sharp nearby.

"Sam, Josh, welcome to our playground," Fitzwallace says, looking up and around him. "Though I have to admit, it's not quite where we'd like it to be."

"I'd say the fact that it even exists at all is a compliment, Admiral," Josh replies, as Sam smirks. Nina steps forward.

"Gentlemen, in order to rescue Donna, you will be crossing over to the other universe. Since we don't have time to bring you up to speed, Josh, we're going to send Sam here with you. Sam is more than familiar with the landscape of how to get around over there."

"You don't say," Josh says.

"But here's the tricky part, boys," Fitzwallace jumps in. "In order for you to cross, something has to cross back. The masses between universes have to remain equal at all times. We've been testing some new Massive Dynamic technology, so that we can contain whatever transfers back directly here."

"Also, there is the matter of getting home." Nina jumps back in. "The door behind us is a prototype built off another prototype that was destroyed. As I'm sure Sam will attest, if we send you over alone, there will be no way for any of you to return. Therefore, we'll be sending over a support team of our guys at a different location to reassemble the door on the other side."

"Is that safe?" Josh asks, leaning to one side.

"The process is as safe as we can make it for now, Josh," Fitzwallace says. "But it doesn't leave you a whole lot of time. Find Donna, get her to the rendezvous point, and get the hell out of there."

"What about repercussions?" Sam asks. "Is there any concern at all about our crossing causing one of Bishop's events?"

"Not as far as we know. When Donna crossed over, she managed to do so without incident," Nina replies. "We're hoping for much of the same here. Sam, I don't have to remind you of the rules. Just keep your cover, and keep Josh out of sight as best you can." 

"You ready?" Sam turns to Josh.

"Let's go," Josh says.

\--

Before Josh blinks, Sam pulls him up from the pavement. The city sights in front of Josh are blurry, coming only into focus, as he rubs his eyes, and tries not to focus on the burning through his temples.

"We have to move," Sam says, not quite letting go of Josh's arm, as they step onto the sidewalk. Josh surveys the buildings and sounds surrounding them to pinpoint their location. 

"We're in New York—" Josh hesitates, knowing that despite everything Fitz had told them was going to happen, it still feels odd to him. There are universes out there that exist at the same rate of time that theirs does, and they look exactly the same, as though everything has been a bad dream. 

"Yes. The support team was going to crossover at a more discreet location to reassemble the door." Sam stops long enough to pull Josh's attention away from the street. "The faster we find Donna, the better." 

"Fitz said that the masses had to be equal." Josh wipes his nose with his thumb and forefinger on each side, hoping his childhood tendency to have nosebleeds in times of extreme duress isn't actually happening. When he sees the first drops of blood, he pinches his nose. "What if their Donna is on our side? What if something has happened to our Donna over here?"

"You can't think like that."

"Can we just keep moving? My nose will stop if I focus on something else." They continue walking. 

"It's really rough crossing over for the first time. Believe me, I've had to do it more times than I would like to count," Sam smiles. "But at least I've had a heads up to things so that I can help you, rather than you doing this on your own."

"Sam, how on Earth did you ever keep all this from me? We're supposed to be best friends. Is this why I haven't heard from you in months?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Sam touches his shoulder. "But I couldn't exactly tell you about all of this."

"Like how you got tangled up in Fitzwallace's Fringe division?" Josh unplugs his nose, and sure enough, the first drops of blood are the only ones. 

"Sixteen months ago, Fitzwallace showed up in California, needing my help. The Sam Seaborn on this side had died, and his premature death was an open opportunity for our side to put someone in government over here to figure out what Bishop was planning. Despite the chain of events, I managed to do that, setting Bishop and his team back years."

"How?"

"Simple. I stopped Thomas Jerome Newton from severing his head, and sending it to our side to be found." 

"You did what?"

"It's not important here. Really. Newton was a shapeshifter—" 

"A shapewhat?"

"It's a term we use over here for half-organic half-machine beings. It's—never mind—We thought Newton might try to connect our two worlds in order to destroy the other side. Our side. I could make a diagram for you if you like?" 

"Not necessary." Josh held one hand up, while rubbing the back of his head with the other. 

"C'mon, let's go find you some of your favorite food. That usually helps more than you realize," Sam smiles, slinging his arm across Josh's shoulders. "I know just the place."

\--

Sam leads him to a diner not too far from where they've landed. It's after they sit down, order two cheeseburgers, and a heap of fries that Josh notices Sam putting in an small earpiece the size of a cufflink on the outer edge of his ear.

"What's that?" Josh sips his coffee, trying not to overly relish his preferred form of caffeine.

"This?" Sam points. "Oh, it's a miniature telephone. Only way more sophisticated than you could ever imagine. I need to check in."

"Check in? Check in with who?" 

"Mrs. Landingham, hey." Sam sees Josh's eyes grow by the second. "Yes, I'm back. No, I can't really talk right now. I'm in a meeting? Just tally my messages for me, and I'll swing by the office, and pick them up on my way to the gym. Excellent. I will see you then."

Josh sets his mug down, and Sam taps the ear cuff.

"Mrs. Landingham? She's alive?" 

"I warned Fitz we probably should have brought you up to speed on particular events and persons that might affect you over here, but there just wasn't time. I'm sorry."

"Does the President know about this?" 

"No, and Fitz preferred to keep it that way."

"So wait, does that mean Joanie is alive?" 

The waitress delivers their burgers, walking away before anything else is said. Sam picks up his burger first, taking a large bite.

"I can't divulge that."

"Sam—" 

"We can't round our lost loved ones up on this side, and take them home with us, Josh."

"Right, but this could be the opportunity of a lifetime."

"These people belong here." Sam stares him down. "They don't belong in our world, and you seeing a loved one that has been gone most of your life will complicate things."

"So, you just plan on swinging by the office, and picking up your messages?" 

"That was code." Sam leans in. "Everything on this side is monitored, from the constant identification procedures to the public airwaves, to things that you touch. The only trust we have in communicating to one another is in the things we can code, and the things we can say out loud." 

"Understood. So, what's the next step in our plan?"

"Eat your burger. Then we've got some stops to make."

\--

Sam's office isn't far, and Josh and Sam make it there in relatively good time.

"Good morning, Sam. And, hello, Josh. It's nice to finally see you again." Mrs. Landingham's voice remains as cheery as ever. Josh feels the need to sit down in the nearest chair, as she walks around her desk. Without lifting her head, she continues, "Josh, you're staring. Would you like a cookie?"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that—" 

"I’m supposed to be dead?" She lifts her head, resting her elbows on the desk. "Take a second, it's alright. Lord knows Sam took long enough."

"That I did," Sam smiles. "Are there any messages?" 

"There are." Mrs. Landingham hands him several colored Post-Its. "Also, your mother called. She wants to know when you're going to let her know about the poetry fundraiser."

"I'll call her later," Sam nods, before flipping through the Post-Its, and seeing a pair of coordinates written in bright red pen. The obvious rendezvous point. "I'll be right back, guys." 

Sam walks into his office.

"I think I'd like that cookie now," Josh says, to which Mrs. Landingham takes the lid off the cookie jar on her desk, and sets it to the side.

"Help yourself," she smiles.

\--

If he weren't standing two feet away from him, Josh would swear that Toby Ziegler does not change for anything, including a parallel universe. But physically, this Toby Ziegler was in fact, different from the one he works with on a daily basis.

For starters, this Toby has a full head of _hair_. 

"What are you staring at?" Toby asks, as Josh pulls his mouth closed.

"The similarities are uncanny except you know." Josh motions around his head. "All that up top."

Sam laughs. "When I first met this Toby, it took everything I had not to take a picture so I could taunt our Toby."

"Is that so?" Toby snaps his gum. "Now, I distinctly remember why I don't like working with the two of you in any universe."

"Oh c'mon, Toby, give us some slack. We've got more than enough going on right now." Sam inches closer to Toby, closing the gap between them.

"I've heard rumors that he's taking her to Liberty Island." Toby reaches for a pink rubber ball from the top of his desk, tossing it between hands. "You know, if he accomplishes that, we are absolutely screwed. That place is a fortress, and Donna won't make it out alive."

"Okay, so where is she now?" Josh asks.

"We think she's been held overnight in NYC lockup until Bishop orders her transfer, which could be any second, or three hours from now. We just don't know. Broyles hasn't returned my calls," Toby says.

"Broyles is in on this now?" Sam straightens. "He plays for the other team, Toby. What if he reports us to the DoJ, or worse, Bishop? Our cover will be blown, and Donna will be as good as dead."

"Relax, he'll help out. We're old friends."

"Old friends?" Sam asks, the doubt seeping through his voice at a rate Josh has never seen. "You'd better be right about this."

Sam paces.

"So, what's next?" Toby asks. 

"I'm thinking." Sam rubs his forehead. "CJ's out of the country, right?"

"South America. Won't be back for a few days. Told me to tell you hello, by the way, and if you don't let her know when you've come back, she's going to cross universes to make sure you quote unquote get yours."

"Okay, so how do we break into Liberty Island?" Josh asks.

"Can't," Toby says. "It's surrounded by water that's heavily patrolled every hour on the hour."

"Then we're looking at somehow snagging Donna out of NYC lockup, or during the transfer. We're not FBI or even their equivalent over here. There's no way we could pull a sting off like this. Frankly, I don't even know how to take the safety off a gun," Sam says. 

A beat of silence.

"I might know someone," Toby says.

"Who?"

"We're old friends."

\--

William Bell is not at all what Josh expects, but then again for Toby, the choice makes sense. This man supposedly knew about the holes between both worlds long before anyone else, and for that, maybe Josh is going to get the answers he needs.

"William Bell, this is Joshua Lyman, and you know Sam Seaborn," Toby says, as William nods. 

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Bell," Sam smiles.

"Sam, how many times have I told you that you may call me William? And the infamous Joshua Lyman—"

"Damn, I had hoped that reputation had only remained in one universe." Josh tries to smile. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"I met your father once many years ago. He was a great orator who died far before his time. If you are anything like him, then I consider myself blessed to make your acquaintance."

"William, we don't have much time," Toby says. "Bishop has Donnatella Moss, a woman who managed to cross over from their world. He's holding her in lockup."

"So I've heard. I've gone ahead and assembled a team to try and extract her before it's too late. Have any of you heard of a woman named Olivia Dunham?"

\--

The clock ticks as they wait. Bell left hours ago, claiming he needed to be certain he wasn't being followed while Toby remains with Josh and Sam. Josh leans up against Toby's desk while Sam paces.

"Sam, wanna shoot some hoops? Fitness Center isn't far, and the undergrads won't bother us too badly," Toby says. 

"You're a sports nut over here too?" Josh asks.

"Just New York," Toby smiles, now rolling the basketball between two hands. "You can't possibly find all this fascinating."

"Oh but I do. You see, so many things have happened here presidentially that never happened in our universe." Sam had found Josh a book of important events of the 20th century. "Personally, I would have killed to see how JFK's presidency panned out."

"It wasn't that great." Toby joins along side, setting down the basketball, and looking at the pictures. Josh flips the page. "His idealism failed him, and then women just got in the way."

"Don't they always?" Josh flips another page, and reads out loud. "Oh hey, it's President Bartlet. Josiah Bartlet, the Democratic candidate of the 1997 election, won 63% of the popular vote and 300 votes in the electoral college. He was inaugurated in January of 1998. Hm. Doesn't seem too different from our election."

"Josh, maybe you shouldn't—" Sam warns, knowing the history beforehand.

"Was a noble and productive President in his first year, appointing a Supreme Court justice, balancing the budget, and revitalizing the executive branch of government despite his continued struggle with Congress, and more specifically, the Department of Justice. Unfortunately, Bartlet's achievements were hindered after the events of Rosslyn, VA."

"Josh—" Sam warns again. 

"Where his treacherous nature about having multiple sclerosis became apparent during emergency surgery, and failure to invoke the 25th amendment." Josh skims several lines, and sighs. "Bartlet was later called into impeachment hearings, and formally impeached before his third state of the union address."

"And now you know why we are where we are." Toby crosses his hands. "We lost the White House, Hoynes became President, and Walter Bishop somehow became Hitler all in one fell swoop. It's been a tough few years."

"But you said Bishop's protocols have been in place for years. How did he gain that much power so quickly after impeachment?" Josh asks. 

"Simple. The Republicans were quick to fly behind the banner of national security and immigration, and the Democrats were too defeated to argue," Sam replies. "Also, the micro-black hole events grew in frequency. People were scared."

"There are times when I'm really glad I don't know as much as you, Sam," Josh says. "I'll just be glad to get Donna back, and go home." 

"Not so fast," Toby replies. "If by some miracle Bell does get Donna back, there's no telling that you'll meet up with Fitz's team, and make it home. I don't even want to think of the damage you've done to the walls of the universe."

"You're awful science-y over here, Toby," Sam smiles.

"What good is an education if it can't teach you a few things?"

\--

At 3:15, fifteen minutes earlier than scheduled, Donna walks through Toby's office doors, and the hesitation in Josh's stomach bursts. Without thinking, he approaches her with open arms, wrapping them around her tiny frame.

Donna begins to cry, soft tiny tears down both cheeks, as Josh shushes her. 

"It's going to be okay." And, that's when he sees him. The one man they've discussed in this universe, but never asked to be seen. This universe's Jed Bartlet stands before him, handing Sam a small package before staring Josh down. 

"Hello Josh. Long time no see." With his hands in his pockets, Jed's eyes narrow. Josh pulls away from Donna, taking extra measure to stroke her hair from the top of her head down. Donna nods, as their eyes meet. 

"Mr. President. It's nice of you to join us." His voice is soft. After all, how could he possibly not relegate this man to the one he's fought for the last five years? Especially when they look and sound so much alike? 

"I hear you're on our side," Jed says, and Josh nods. 

"You rescued her, sir?" Toby asks, and Jed nods this time.

"I still have my pull in some places, Toby. Even managed to avoid Bishop, which was a rare feat indeed. Sam called."

"Tattletale," Toby says to Sam, to which Sam shrugs.

"William Bell, Toby? You really didn't think that wouldn't set off any alarms with the DoJ?" Jed asks.

"Not as much as yours probably did, sir." Toby's head bows.

"I must admit Ms. Dunham and her team had quite a few ideas on how to rescue Miss Moss. Most of them involved casualties and weapons I don't really want to think about," Jed replies. "I like my way better."

"So, let me guess: you just waltzed right in, and asked for her nicely?" A smile on the edge of Josh's lips threatens to grow. "Mr. President, that's pretty badass."

"Josh—" Donna warns, and Josh looks to her.

"What?"

"Every minute we spend here is a more dangerous minute than the last." A cut grazes her lip, and she tries to ignore it. "Some of our people aren't our people here, and if we don't hurry, they will find us."

"Like who?"

"Like you," Jed says, and Josh's turn back to him is slow, as he tries to comprehend what the President is telling him.

"I'm the bad guy?"

"We didn't want you to know just in case being over here prompted things," Toby says quietly, his eyes to the floor. "That's also why we didn't send you after Donna." 

"You mean, in case something happened? Or in case I became like him?" Josh replies.

"You have to understand something. We're not talking about your actions affecting one or two people. We're talking about your actions affecting millions," Toby says.

"But how would I possibly know that? I'm not from here. I don't know your history, or your cultural tendencies. Hell, for all I know, you're a certified scuba instructor, Toby, and the President isn't from New Hampshire."

"Vermont, actually," Jed says, then smirks. "Just kidding."

"What should we do now, Mr. President?" Sam asks, knowing full well that if they have Donna that Bishop and his Fringe division aren't far behind. 

"Get them where they're supposed to be so they can go home."

\--

Lucky for Josh, Central Park remains relatively the same. The support team is retesting the door's stability for the third time, as Josh and Sam hang back.

"Sam, come back with us." Josh snaps around. "Leave all this crazy behind, and rejoin the world you're meant to be changing." Josh senses that if he doesn't try to talk Sam out of staying, he might never see Sam again.

"I can't. These people need me," Sam says. "And I blew off the California 47th. The chances of me ever becoming President are extremely slim."

"But that's a someday, out in the future, when we're old and you're completely grey, and my still dashing self can run your campaign. I'll be your Leo." 

"That was never going to be how it went, Josh." Sam's eyes are kind. "You have to go back. You and Donna both. Your place is there, and my place for now is here."

"Josh—" Donna warns, standing near the support team with an altogether not too happy look on her face.

"What if something happens, Sam? You said this universe could collapse at any moment."

"It won't."

"But what if it does? And you're trapped here?"

"Then my time will come, and I'll be gone. No regrets," Sam smiles, but his glassy eyes betray him. "Just like any ordinary day at the office." 

Josh hugged him, resting his chin on his shoulder before taking a step back, and hitting his arm. "Okay—Till next time."

"Till next time," Sam smiles.

\--

After the debriefing with the DoD, there's another less interrogative one with President Bartlet in the sit room, and a third with a man named Broyles who Josh has heard of thanks to the other Toby. Nina wants Josh and Donna to submit to a thorough physical by her medical staff, and so Josh and Donna are flown to Massive Dynamic's main headquarters in New York City. It's only when they're dressed in blue scrubs, and sitting near each other on separate gurneys that Josh thinks to ask about Donna's lip.

"What happened?" He points to his own lip as a reference point. Donna's look immediately changes.

"I calculated wrong." 

"Isn't that supposed to be your superpower? The ability not to calculate situations wrong?" 

"No, it's to calculate them at all. I made a mistake." Donna looks away.

"What aren't you telling me?" Josh's eyes narrow, as Donna sighs.

"When I first crossed over, I didn't know where I was, or how I had gotten there. I couldn't even catch a cab without the proper ID. So, I did what I would do on any other day when something isn't right. I called you." 

"Only I wasn't who you thought I was." Josh finishes her thought, thinking back to the look that had crossed the other President Bartlet's face, as Donna nods. "That's how Bishop knew you had crossed over, wasn't it? I turned you in?" 

"While I was waiting for you, I got picked up by the NYC police. At the time, I figured it was because of the ID card fiasco, but now I'm pretty sure it's because of the other Josh's connections with Bishop."

"Donna, I'm so sorry." 

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. I'm a colossal jerk in another universe." 

Donna looks across the room towards where her bag sits with her clothes. She slides off the gurney, and goes rummaging through her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I almost forgot. Sam asked me to give you something. I hope it survived the trip." Donna pushes her hair behind both ears, finally finding a small package tied up in string. She moves towards Josh, holding the package out. 

"Don't you think it's weird that out of all of us, Sam is the one involved in a super secret mission to stop two worlds from colliding together?" Josh takes the package, and Donna rolls her eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"Out of all of us, Sam is the most suited for the job. He's strong, smart, cool-tempered, can keep a secret when he absolutely has to, and when the time comes, he'll know exactly what to do."

"Is that what your tingly spidey sense tells you?" Josh asks, half joking, as he unties the ribbon around the package. Donna shakes her head. 

"No. I know it because he didn't let you do the one thing you probably would have done if you had been given the chance." Donna watches Josh's face fall, as he unwraps the package to see Sam has given him photos of Joanie. The top photo is a picture of the other Josh with Joanie at what looked to be a gallery opening. Josh flips through the photos. "He told me to tell you that despite the fact that you can't take people home with you, it doesn't mean you can't find out the person they had become." 

She then leans in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for not being a colossal jerk, and rescuing me, Josh."

"And to think, I didn't stop for red lights." Josh's lips form a small smile.


End file.
